Capacitors are used in a wide range of electronic applications. Certain applications require a capacitor which is capable of a rapid electrical charge to a pre-determined voltage and, once charged, is also capable of delivering sizeable pulses of energy. One example of such an application is in implantable devices. In such an application, it is also important that the capacitor be compact in size and highly reliable.
Thus, what is needed is a capacitor suitable for use in applications, such as implantable cardioverter defibrillators, where reliability and performance are provided in a small size.